Political Suicide
by GEM8
Summary: We all make decisions we aren't proud of and that aren't popular. AR Post Lay Down Your Burdens Part 2


Title: Political Suicide

Author: GEM

Date written: 3/1/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: Post Presidential election speculation

Category: Drama

Warnings: Tissues may be needed

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: The choices we make affect the rest of our lives but there is always one constant for Laura Roslin- William Adama.

Spoiler: Captain's Hand, Lay Down Your Burdens II

Disclaimers: _Battlestar Galactica_ belongs to Ronald D. Moore, NBC Universal et al. No copy right infringement is intended. _Fallen _is the property of Sarah McLachlan and Arista Records et al. No copyright infringement is intended

Author's note: Ack! I've written I song fic. I have been listening to this song for months. I always thought it was great for Laura and Bill. I finally came up with something I think fits with it I hope you enjoy.

Heaven bend to take my hand 

_And lead me through the fire._

Laura couldn't believe it was happening. She had fought her entire career for a woman's right to control her body and because of her actions she was fight for her political life. She had thought about not running but there was so much more to do. She has standards that she did not intend to break. She has morals she didn't want to go against but deep down in her soul she knew he was right. She had to make a decision. Even if the end all of the decision went against what she personally believed. The human race had to continue at all costs.

Laura and her staff could not have anticipated the political firestorm that followed after Baltar's decision to run for President. Her lead was gone. The Fleet was polarized. She was in the fight of her political life and she was losing. It was hard to stomach at first but as it became more evident she began to rely on the one constant that had come into her life. She had never truly given herself to any man. She didn't know what changed inside of her but something had. She relied on William Adama and he was always there for her. He couldn't be visible of course that would be a certain end to her political life. He was always one step behind her every step of the way. He had become her heaven in this hell. He was always there to catch her when she would fall.

Be the long awaited answer 

_To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way _

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_But that was so much more than I could bear._

After the debate she stepped off the stage. She was ready to collapse. Bill stood in the shadow so only she would see and she took his bait. He was always there through everything. She fell into his embrace and he whispered calming phrases in her ear. She was so frustrated by the deception Baltar was throwing her way. Bill led her away from her staff, they were alone. She was so fed up with Baltar's antics she wanted to scream and he let her. She was so frustrated and exhausted that she would cry herself to sleep. Bill held her and comforted her when she did.

Laura truly couldn't grasp why people would follow Baltar so blindly. She had seen a lot of questionable political occurrences over her career but this took them all by storm. She knew in her heart that he had sold the people out yet people worshiped him for protecting their freedoms. She knew he sold them out and she couldn't prove it.

All she ever tried to do was the best for the fleet. She tried to save humanity and because of one decision, one day in her political life. She would lose this election. She had committed political suicide for something she knew in her head was right even if she couldn't convince her heart.

Laura stood and watched as the ballots are counted. She knew she was hoping against hope but all she wanted was to win. She wanted a chance to prove that she was right. There is so much left to do. She's willing to sacrifice herself, her personal relationship to save the fleet to save the human race. She's certain Bill would understand her convictions. He is after all a natural leader. He would understand personal sacrifice for the greater good.

Though I've tried I've fallen 

_I have sunk so low _

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here and _

_Tell me I told you so_

When Sarah brought the final numbers she didn't want to look down. She could tell by the somber tone in the room and the whispering that it is over. When they were finally announced over the wireless. Laura instantly felt cold. She's was in shock. How could it have gotten this bad? How had she failed so miserably? She reached behind her for his hand. She started to fall she couldn't feel the floor beneath her. He got the message quickly and wrapped his arms around her as she began to fall to the ground. He slid down the wall holding her in his arms. She began to cry in frustration, in sadness, for the fleet for the human race. He looked up at the staff members in the room and that's all it took for them to clear out. They knew all along that this was going to happen they had warned her. She would not back down and that is why they all still believed strongly in Laura Roslin.

When they were finally alone Bill adjusted his hold on her. She sat up against him and cried and he held her tightly as she continued to be shaken by grief. "It's all right we'll make it through this. I'll be here for you." He whispered that and other comforting thoughts as her political career disappeared.

She calmed down and looked at the numbers objectively. She knew where she went wrong in the eyes of the fleet but if she had it to do again she wouldn't change her decision. It was what was and is best for the human race. Laura's only regret was that she couldn't prove to that he is the one that sold them out. She never wanted to engage in dirty politics but she would have done anything to save the fleet.

_We all begin out with good intent _

_When love is raw and young _

_We believe that we can change ourselves_

_The past can be undone_

_But we carry on our backs the burden time always reveals_

_In the lonely light of morning _

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of loosing everything_

_I've held so dear._

Laura packed up her office and her rooms. She knew she hadn't lost everything. She had gained something she never had a deep friendship that turned into love. William Adama would never navel gaze. He was not interested in what ifs or could have beens and he would never hold her faults against her.

I've fallen 

_I have sunk so low _

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here and _

_Tell me I told you so_

Laura looked around the office one last time. It seemed so empty. She had changed as a person these last few months since the attacks. She led the people the best she could. She made tough decisions and experienced hardships just like everyone else. She found the map to Earth to lead the people to safety at least that will be part of her legacy. Through it all she hasn't changed that much. She still puts other people before herself. Adar came before her own dignity, her own self-worth, even her health. She's lost people she loved just like everyone else. Billy was family and a terrorist demanding freedom from the cylons took him away just like that. Despite all of this people now treated her like an outsider. They claim she has been bad for the fleet.

Heaven bend to take my hand 

_I've nowhere left to turn_

_I'm lost to those I thought were friends _

_To everyone I know_

_Oh they turn their heads embarrassed_

_Pretend that they don't see_

_That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it_

_And there doesn't seem a way to be revealed _

"Laura it's time." Bill Adama came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She took his hand and turned around.

"How quickly our lives change?" There was a sad smile on her face. "These people believed I was a prophet, now they've turned their backs on me Bill. All because I wanted the human race to survive." A stray tear ran down her cheek.

Though I've tried I've fallen 

_I have sunk so low _

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here and _

_Tell me I told you so_

Bill reached up a brushed the tear away. "Not everyone has turned their back Laura. I haven't. It was close race. I understand how you feel and I swear to you here and now I'll help you through this."

Laura put her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. "You always do. These last few months with you have really helped me see what I missed out on. You've helped me so much already. I can't imagine a life without you in it. I'm going back to teaching now and we'll have more time to spend together."

Bill knew she was sincere in her statement but he also knew that she was hurt by the recent turn of events. In truth so was he. He had always believed her suspicions about Baltar but like her could never prove it for sure. It was frustrating to see her like this. She led them well and this is how the people repaid her for her service.

She knew he would never turn his back on her. He would continue to show her and tell each day how much she meant to him and she would do the same for him. They had learned that they needed each other to survive. He was her heaven and she was his. He would lead her through this fire.

They shared one last kiss in her office aboard Colonial One before leaving for Galactica. She had no regrets She made the correct decision. She knew that in her heart.

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here and _

_Tell me I told you so_

"Ready Love?"

"I think I am."

Bill put a protective arm around her as they walked to the hanger deck. "Any regrets."

"About the job, no but I do have a personal one."

"What would that be?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "That we waited this long to do this." She answered kissing him again. "You were the only thing that kept me sane these last months

Bill smiled and cupped her face in his hand. "I plan on keeping you sane for a long time to come Laura Roslin. If that is all right with you? He kissed her again lightly on the lips

When the kiss broken she smiled, put her arm back around him, and continued walking toward the raptor. "Just fine with me."


End file.
